


Surprise

by smilexdarling



Series: 12 Days of SteveTony 2015 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas morning and Steve has a surprise for Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

“Tony.”

“Mm.”

“Wake up.”

Tony grumbled but ultimately decided it was worth opening his eyes if it would put an end to that incessant, poking finger that was jabbing at his side. 

Brow furrowed, he said, “If there’s an emergency tell them I’m on vacation. Or throwing up everywhere. Or dead. Whatever it takes because I am not dealing with the misadventures of aliens or rogue villains today.” 

He made to turn back over and sleep but Steve merely chuckled and wrapped a warm hand around his arm, preventing him from making it very far. 

“You’re way too good at sounding coherent after just waking up. But anyway, no it’s nothing like that, I just wanted you to get up because I want to show you something,” Steve said. Tony noted he sounded excited but was also clearly trying to tamp down on it so as not to give himself away. Interesting.

“Well you know I love early morning surprises. Although, I usually prefer them not involving me getting out of bed and with significantly more nudity on your part.” 

Steve ignored his flirting and bounced up and off the bed with a beaming smile, “Great! Get up and put something on, then come meet me in the common floor living room.”

He was out of their bedroom door before Tony could fully register what he’d said and ask why on Earth they were going to the common floor living room and not their own but he did as he was told and found some festive pajama bottoms that had to have been strategically placed by a certain sneaky, blond lug on top of their dresser. They were pretty cute, he had to admit, with little white reindeer silhouettes over a red background. He tugged them on and appreciated how warm and soft they were. Steve was always great about finding the comfiest clothes. He slipped on his Ugg slippers on his way out of the room. 

Tony stepped into the elevator and yawned. He didn’t even have the chance to tell JARVIS where he wanted to go before the elevator was moving and the door opened. Tony stumbled into the hallway and meandered through the kitchen, noticing that the sun still hadn’t come up, which meant Steve had woken him at some ungodly hour. The perils of having an excitable puppy for a boyfriend. He plucked an apple out of the fruit bowl on the counter and took a bite. The sound of Christmas music playing finally registered, most likely coming from the living room, and he made his way over to see what was going on.

The lights in the room weren’t on but the room was still glowing because the most giant, full Christmas tree he had ever seen, that was still capable of fitting into someone’s home, stood proudly in the corner of the room, decked in lights that cast a warm, yellow glint over the space and reflected off of the glass wall it was next to. 

Tony froze and took in the dozens of ornaments and the tree topper, the song he identified as one of Michael Buble’s, Steve couldn’t get enough of that Christmas album, and the most shocking thing of all: all of the Avengers, plus Jane and Darcy, sat on the floor around a pile of presents, all of them wearing the same pajama bottoms as Tony. 

Thor and Natasha were wearing Santa hats and were in the process of trying to get one onto Clint’s head, too. 

Bruce and Jane were talking quietly and, hey did they have hot cocoa? Tony wanted some hot cocoa. 

Darcy was picking through the pile of presents and shaking each one trying to guess what was inside, but Steve was no where to be found. 

Tony jumped when suddenly two strong arms wrapped around his stomach from behind and a familiar pointy chin settled on his shoulder. “Merry Christmas, Tony.” 

He leaned into Steve’s chest, soaking up his warmth and finally putting two and two together. Steve must have filed away that one conversation they’d had so long ago, last Christmas to be exact, when he’d gotten drunk and spent the holiday in his shop, alone and feeling left out because everyone else had celebrated separately. He hadn’t made any plans with anyone and it hadn’t seemed like a big deal until the day of, of course, when the realization that he was alone for Christmas had hit. He hadn’t wanted to bother the others or Rhodey, so, in old-Tony fashion, he’d gotten drunk and puttered around the shop until at some point Steve had shown up to check on him. 

Steve had convinced him to leave the workshop and share the takeout he’d gotten. They had watched _A Christmas Story_ and once it had ended Tony spilled his guts about how Christmas used to be his favorite holiday. He and his mom had had little traditions they’d done together every year and it was always a time when he remembered feeling so happy and loved. It hadn’t felt the same since she’d died. He wanted more than anything to spend the day with people he cared about but that had been dishearteningly difficult to arrange for as long as Tony could remember. 

“No one should have to spend Christmas alone,” he had mumbled before he’d passed out. 

Tony didn’t look back on that Christmas with too much sadness, though, because he thought it was the first step toward him and Steve growing closer and led to where they were today: in the best relationship Tony never thought he’d be able to have. 

Knowing that he not only had someone in his life who loved him the way Steve did, and would put together such a thoughtful, perfect surprise for him, but that he also was surrounded by his friends who all genuinely gave a crap about him was enough to have Tony choking back tears as he stood there and smiled. 

He turned his head to kiss Steve’s cheek and whisper, “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> It should also be noted that while Rhodey couldn't make it to the tower for Christmas morning, he definitely showed up later in the day to celebrate and be the awesome bff that he is.


End file.
